A Cheery Friday
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine have a weekend alone, Kurt starts it off with a little surprise. PWP, intersexed Kurt, terribly punny title.


A/N: Based on a post I saw on tumblr a while ago. Reviews are always much appreciated. :) Happy reading!

Summary: Set sometime between "Heart" and "On My Way." Flashback takes place right after the Hummel Talk in "Sexy." Kurt and Blaine get a weekend all to themselves, and Kurt wants to start the weekend off with something new. By the way, in the few texts sent **Blaine is bold **and Kurt is underlined.

Warnings/kinks: not much plot, boypussy, face fucking, and cross-dressing

Spoilers through "Heart" (3x13)

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters or plotlines.

Blaine walked out of the math classroom quickly, breathing a sigh of relief that he was caught up on all he missed because of his surgery. Thank God for Kurt and the other New Directions crew for helping by bringing homework and sharing notes, or else it could have taken a lot longer. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he could finally start putting the whole debacle behind him.

David, Trent, and a few of the other Warblers had come to visit him when he was still on bed rest. It had helped, and he cheerfully accepted their apologies, but he still felt a bubbling of rage in his chest when he thought of Sebastian. Sure, he'd known the newest Warbler was interested and a little too forward about it, but he'd thought they were _friends_. He'd never have believed Sebastian would try to hurt Kurt. Kind, witty, beautiful Kurt who'd if not accepted then at least tolerated their friendship despite his misgivings. Misgivings that had turned out to be right.

Blaine shook his head, trying not to dwell on it. He could practically hear Kurt's voice in his head telling him that stressing about it wouldn't do any good. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend and pulled out his phone to send him a text.

**Finally done! Heading over now :D**

Don't dawdle. Our weekend of blissful solitude awaits 3

Blaine felt a smile spread across his face and his stomach twist in anticipation. Burt and Carole had gone to Washington D.C. for some political thing and Finn would be spending the weekend at the Berry house, leaving them alone for the weekend. The thought made him walk faster towards his car.

Once he was on the road, Blaine found hit hard to keep his mind on the road. Images of pale, sweaty skin, flushed cheeks, and Kurt writhing and moaning and utterly wrecked beneath him, on top of him kept worming their way into his brain. He really should stop. He'd be with Kurt soon and he didn't want to just _attack_ him and wow, he'd forgotten how difficult it was to drive with a hard-on.

He was approaching Kurt's house now, and he really needed to get himself under control because _Manners, Blaine, really_. It would hardly be proper to just barge in, push Kurt down on the nearest flat surface and ravage him. But oh, what a greeting that would—no, dear God, what had happened to him? He'd never imagine he'd end up so crass and sex-crazed, much less a crass and sex-crazed _top_. Maybe it was his diminutive stature, but since he'd realized he was gay he'd imagined he'd be a bottom. As usual, Kurt had turned everything he'd thought he'd known about himself upside down.

AS he pulled into the driveway of the Hudson-Hummel house, his mind pulled him back to the day he knew his relationship with Kurt would never be the same.

#$%&

_One Year Earlier_

Kurt walked up to him after Warbler's rehearsal, wringing his hands and blushing in a way Blaine tried not to find adorable.

"Hi, Kurt," he said tentatively. Kurt hadn't really spoken to—or made eye contact with—him since the whole attempted sex talk fiasco, and Blaine had been trying to give him space. Aside from showing up at the garage to talk to his dad, of course. Which had been for Kurt's own good. Right? Right.

"Hey," Kurt's soft voice broke through his rising guilt. "Um, can we talk? Somewhere private?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to my room." _Or my bed_, an unhelpful part of his mind supplied. He pushed the thought away as they walked. Kurt had made it perfectly clear he wasn't interested in sex. And after the Valentine's Day Disaster, Blaine was sure Kurt could never be interested in him.

The silence in Blaine's room was awkward to say the least. He watched Kurt carefully as the taller Warbler sat on his desk chair and wrung his hands again. After a few minutes he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kurt, I'm sorr—"

"No, don't be," Kurt cut in. "You were just trying to help."

"But I shouldn't have pushed it when I saw how uncomfortable you were," Blaine insisted. He'd been carrying the guilt around for almost a week and now it was all pouring out of him. One corner of Kurt's mouth twitched up despite his still anxious demeanor.

"Well, no, probably not." He held up a hand when Blaine opened his mouth to apologize more. "But that's not what this is about." At the shorter boy's curious look, he took a deep, slightly unsteady breath. "My dad talked to me a couple days ago. He brought pamphlets."

"Oh god, Kurt, look, I didn't mean to overstep and I'm really—"

"No, Blaine I'm not mad! It was…thoroughly embarrassing and awkward for both of us, but you and my dad were right. It was time." Kurt swallowed nervously, avoiding Blaine's questioning eyes. Now he was really confused. If Kurt hadn't wanted to yell at him for being a nosey ass, what could be bothering him? "It's just…I haven't been totally honest with you."

Blaine's brows furrowed.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?"

"I haven't told you something. About me. But I want to, because you're my best friend."

"You can tell me anything," he reassured earnestly, walking forward to sit on his bead and place a comforting hand on Kurt's knee. He frowned when the pale boy shifted away slightly, but drew his hand back. Blaine tried to catch his eye, but Kurt was staring down at his fidgeting hands. He was quiet for so long Blaine began to wonder if he'd changed his mind. He considered telling Kurt that whatever it was didn't have to come out now, but his curiosity held him there. When he thought he was going to scream from the tension, Kurt finally spoke.

"There's another reason I got so defensive when you tried to talk to me about…um…"

"Sex?" Blaine supplied. He tried not to notice how Kurt's blush was spreading down the line of his smooth neck. _Pull yourself together Blaine! He's trying to confide in you and you're checking him out? _

"Yeah, _that_," Kurt took a deep breath to help him continue. "Anyway, the reason I got so upset is that s-sex makes me uncomfortable b-because I…I'm not…normal."

He hadn't wanted to interrupt, but he couldn't stop himself from arguing with that.

"Kurt, don't say that! You being gay has nothing to do with—"

"No, it's not that. I have…I mean I…" Kurt's voice was practically a whisper. Blaine was sure he'd never seen the taller boy so red or scared. And he'd never been more confused. He watched as Kurt seemed to steel himself, squeezing his eyes out and blurting out, "I'mintersexed."

Blaine blinked. "What?"

"I'm intersexed," he repeated slower, but still not opening his eyes.

Blaine felt his stomach knot when the realization hit him. He swallowed, trying to clear the sudden dryness in his throat.

"You mean you have…"

"I can't get pregnant or anything," Kurt interjected. "But I-I have both male ad f-female parts."

_Blaine, what in the world is wrong with you? He just bared his soul to you. __Say something!_ When he was sure he could speak normally, he reached out to touch Kurt's knee again. The pale boy flinched and curled in on himself like he expected Blaine to hit him or something equally as awful. Blaine felt his heart break a little.

"Thank you for telling me," he said softly.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he looked at the shorter boy with tentative hope and amazement.

"Y-you don't hate me? You don't th-think I'm d-disgusting?" Blaine saw the tears shining in his eyes and sprung from where he was perched on his bead to wrap Kurt in a tight hug.

"Never," he promised firmly. 

#$%&

_Present _

The next few days had been confusing to say the least. What did it say about Blaine and his sexuality that thinking about Kurt with a vagina actually _turned him on_? Was this just some convoluted way of his brain trying to be straight again? And the porn didn't help to clear things up like he'd hoped. If anything, it'd just tangled his thoughts more.

Luckily, "Blackbird" cleared all that up for him. It was Kurt. It had always been Kurt. Kurt, who was tall and strong and most definitely male. He'd been stupid not to see it before.

Blaine was pulled out of his reminiscing when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He let out a laugh when he saw the text from his boyfriend.

When you're done sitting pensively in your car (your thinking face is adorable by the way), let yourself in and come upstairs. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Blaine grabbed his overnight bag and sprinted from his car. He fumbled a little with opening the door and almost dropped his key a couple times, but soon enough he was flying up the stairs, anxious to see what Kurt had in store for them. He didn't hear any noise or movement from Kurt's room, causing his brow to furrow in confusion.

"Kurt?" he called as he reached the cracked door. "Are you h—guh," his question died in his throat when he pulled the door open. His jaw dropped and a hot flare of arousal twisted low in his stomach at the sight before him. Kurt was spread across his bed on his side, one arm propping up his head, in a cheerio's uniform. Not the one Blaine had seen pictures of, but a girl's uniform. Blaine gulped, letting his eyes run over the strong contours of Kurt's body that were being hugged so deliciously by the uniform. He followed the line of the pale leg propped up on the bed from long foot to bended knee and up to his smooth thigh and holy God, he wasn't wearing underwear. A choked moan escaped his mouth as he caught sight of the delicate pink folds and half-hard cock under the cheerio's skirt.

"What took you so long?" Kurt purred, glasz eyes smoldering at him from under half-lidded eyes. "I've been waiting to show you my new outfit." His long fingers flitted down to dance teasingly along the hem of the uniform's skirt.

Baby penguin Blaine's ass.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate response but unable to get his vocal chords to work. All the blood from his brain seemed to be gathering in his tightening pants. Kurt's eyes traveled from his face to the bulge there and he smirked. When he licked his lips a small moan escaped Blaine's open mouth. Kurt's brow furrowed in feigned confusion and worry.

"Do you no t like it?" he asked, moving to sit up and reaching for the skirt with both hands. "I can just take it—"

Blaine didn't let him finish. He flung his bag away and stalked to the bed, leaning over Kurt and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Their kiss was rough and dirty, all tongues tangling and teeth nipping at lips. Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the bed and locked his hands around pale wrists, securing Kurt's arms above his head.

"I take it you like it?" Kurt asked breathlessly when Blaine broke their lips apart to suck on the pale expanse of his neck.

"Fuck, Kurt," he growled. "I _love _it. Where did you even get this?" He released one of Kurt's wrists to hitch a pale leg around his waist.

"I may or may not have snuck into Coach Sylvester's office under the pretense of getting her backup megaphone," the taller bow said as he wiggled his other hand free of Blaine's gasp to start ridding him of his clothes. Blaine helped eagerly, kicking off his shoes and wiggling out of his pants and boxers in record time. When he was fully relieved of his clothes he rejoined their mouths, pressing his tongue between Kurt's plump, parted lips. As he was reaching between his boyfriend's legs, though, the other boy pushed him away, breaking their kiss with a gasp.

"Wait," Kurt panted. Blaine pulled back immediately, worry that he'd been going too fast and made Kurt uncomfortable breaking through the fog of lust in his brain. A hand tangled in his hair and pulled him back down before he could get too far, though. "No, no, I don't want to stop. I was just wondering if maybe…you'd like to try something new."

For the life of him Blaine could not possibly think of a reason Kurt would be blushing; but fuck did it turn him on that despite all they'd done Kurt had retained that timid innocence when it came to new things.

"Of course," he managed to reply roughly. "You know I love when we experiment."

Kurt's blush deepened, but he sat them up with a determined look.

"Ok, get on your back," he said, pushing on Blaine's chest to guide him down. When Blaine was fully reclined he leaned over him and captured his mouth in a deep, slow kiss that left them both gasping for breath. When he pulled away Blaine couldn't do anything but lay dazedly trying to catch his breath. His brow furrowed when Kurt shifted away and turned around, but his protest was caught in his throat when the other boy straddled him backwards and the realization hit him.

Kurt positioned himself so his thighs were on either side of Blaine's head, his pussy spread open deliciously mere centimeters away from Blaine's mouth. The cheerio skirt brushed against his cheeks and forehead, reminding him that his sweet, seductive, fucking hot boyfriend was doing this for him and that they had _all weekend _to just ravish each other.

"Fuck, Kurt, _yes_," he hissed, grabbing onto his boyfriend's hips to angle them back slightly. He heard Kurt whimper when he angled his head to pass his tongue over Kurt's folds. His dick twitched at the sound, but he barely had enough time to squirm in discomfort before a hand wrapped around his base and a hot, wet mouth closed over his tip. Blaine groaned into Kurt, causing the other boy's hips to twitch closer to his mouth. He dug his fingers into the red polyester of the cheerio uniform and began licking with fervor, the feeling of Kurt's mouth enveloping more of him encouraging him further.

He forced his hips to stay flat on the bed when the older boy moaned around him. To distract himself from the feeling of Kurt's tight mouth around him Blaine pointed his tongue, pushing into his boyfriend's pussy. He reveled in the feel of the hips above him rocking back into his mouth and the hot walls contracting around his tongue. That combined with the way Kurt was now swirling his tongue teasingly around the head of his cock had him barreling towards release.

The two boys continued to work each other closer and closer to the edge, moaning into each other's skin. They rocked together in a rough rhythm that Blaine couldn't get enough of, first Kurt grinding down onto his face then he bucking up into Kurt's sweet mouth. He released his bruising grip on one of Kurt's hips to stroke his neglected cock, pumping the small length in his hand and nearly losing it at he loud cry Kurt emitted.

Blaine's head was spinning as he tried desperately to push Kurt over the edge first. Try as he might, he could tell he was fighting a losing battle when the hot coil in his stomach twisted sharply. Then Kurt reached down with his free hand to press to fingers into his perineum and the battle was lost. Blaine slumped onto the bed with a wanton cry, stopping his ministrations as Kurt sucked and swallowed and stroked him through his orgasm, only releasing his spent dick when he squirmed away in oversensitivity.

He fought through the sleepy, satisfied haze that was threatening to overtake him when his poor, patient boyfriend whined high in his throat and wiggled his hips, seeking his mouth and fingers. Blaine plunged his tongue back into Kurt's pussy and tightened his slackened grip on his cock. He relished in Kurt's pleased keen at his renewed efforts despite the fact that every fiber of his being was trying to tug him into a sated sleep. His boyfriend was close, though. He could feel it in the desperate, slightly off-tempo rocking of his hips, hear it in the strained quality of the moans Kurt was letting out into the skin of his hip where he'd collapsed when the pleasure became too much for him to hold himself up.

"B-Blaine I…ah, so _close_," Kurt choked out around a strangled moan. The other boy's voice was so deliciously wrecked that he had no choice but to oblige the pleading underneath it. His free hand left Kurt's hip and he slid a finger into his tongue. The awkward angle he had to hold his wrist at was worth it when the pale boy cried out and stopped rocking his hips in favor of grinding down onto Blaine's face. When he crooked his finger up to rub at the spot that drove Kurt wild and simultaneously pressed his thumb into the slit on Kurt's cock he knew it was over.

Kurt came with a sting of beautifully incoherent moans, his cock spilling onto Blaine's hand and his pussy squeezing and twitching around the eager boy's tongue and finger. Blaine felt his cock valiantly trying to get hard again as the other boy rode out the waves of his orgasm. He drew it out as long as possible, coaxing as many pleasured shudders as he could out of the pale boy until Kurt pulled away and slumped boneless on top of him. They lay there for a few minutes in silence so Kurt could catch his breath before Blaine rolled his limp boyfriend off of him. He helped the other boy turn around and got them both under the covers, pulling Kurt's head to rest on his chest when they were settled.

"God, I love you," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you too," Kurt replied, still a little breathless. He squirmed a little at the wetness between his legs, making an adorably grossed out face. "We should clean up."

"Mm. Nap now, clean later," Blaine grunted. His boyfriend looked like he wanted to protest, but yawned suddenly, so instead he settled into the warmth of the tan boy's chest.

"Good plan," Kurt mumbled, nuzzling into his skin. Blaine barely heard him, already drifting off with a content smile on his face. This was going to be the best weekend ever.


End file.
